


Repetition (With a Minor Variation)

by Smilla



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Death, Gen, Other, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 12:19:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12681759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smilla/pseuds/Smilla
Summary: Coda for episode 13.05





	Repetition (With a Minor Variation)

You send him back.

You can see his wounds open, red and staining the floor in big fat drops. But you have a job and you do it. You play your role. You say, You’ve changed, because you are now seeing things beyond the obvious, the immediate, but you know he hasn’t, he was always like this, hurt shimmering under the surface: a tide that ebbs and flows with an ever present menace of drowning.

You’d offered peace, before, used it as a threat, as punishment and a warning. Deep down, it was the mercy of oblivion that you put on the plate. Lay your head to rest.

Now your job is to bandage those wounds with butterfly bandages, hoping they hold, hoping you stop the slow hemorrhaging that’s making his skin pale, his limbs limp. You throw him a life-saver so he will stay afloat, for a little bit more.

You send him back. Jump-start his heart into pumping again the moment he sees your game, asks for the knowledge he should be granted but that’s not yours to give and not yours to understand. You send him back, patched up but still sick and pale underneath the first layer of skin. Back to the body he so recklessly uses. He lives, again. For a fleeting moment, you hate your new job.

In the silence of your library, peace restored from the chaos he always carries around like a weapon he doesn’t know he wields so effortlessly - in that sudden silence you read the story, his story, and your fingers trail over the shape of the words. 

You know how it ends and yet you send him back.  
\--


End file.
